Conventional power and data units provide a variety of interconnections and flexibility. Power and data units may be embedded into walls and integrated into and/or onto furniture, such as office furniture. These embedded and integrated power and data units typically include outlets or other similar ports arranged into receptacles for mounting into the power and data channel units. Example outlets and ports include high voltage AC outlets, phone ports, low-voltage DC outlets, and electronic data outlets such as USB ports, and their respective assemblies, housings, or housing units.